Many webpages include multiple different content items, for example a primary article or video presented in conjunction with comments or advertisements. Some webpages may include many (e.g., hundreds or thousands) of comments, each of which may be interesting to different types of users. A specific user viewing the webpage may spend time to find the comments that are interesting to him/her or avoid discovering the interesting comments to save time. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach for providing, to the specific user, comments that are of interest to the specific user may be desirable.